Androids
The '''Androids '''are the youngest species on the planet of Val. Being designed by humans in 5,413 TIC by the Royal Vallum Scientists and the Poian Science Committee as servant androids but eventually were converted into battle Androids that soon became the bulk of the Vallum Empire's army. History of the Androids The androids began to be researched after Poian Scientists who wanted to expand upon their fleet of carpenter SNDWVEs which already existed in the country. This began in 5,371 with a budget of 150,000 billion pieces. The first android was built; known by the code-name of Valk. Valk was very basic in his design; being designed for basic household tasks. However in 5,418; the lead scientist defected to the Vallum Empire and created the second and third androids known as Adeam and Eva which became the first milltary able androids, with Eva later becoming the second Hivemind for the SNDWVEs. The production of the android for combat purposes began with Adeam being refitted for the task. However, he began to resent his creator and killed him in cold blood. This led to all future Androids with no personality in the Vallum Empire. However; Poi decided to continue to give them personality; keeping them with personality; designed the 2nd generation of androids; designed to have dual functionality both in household care and combat. The androids include the following: Vert, Vanits, Evi, Trandon. Features The typical androids across the four eras are quite different. First Era -1-3- These androids were the bulkiest androids of the four eras (until the Draconoids of the fourth era), these androids did not use the typical power crystal but use oil. These androids were a lot more unstable and a lot more expensive to produce as a whole. The original three androids for this generation were: Valk, Adeam and Eva. First Era -4-7- These androids were designed by Poi, these were the last androids that were not mass produced and held dual functionality unlike what the Empire was producing. They held the same faults as the first three androids. The known androids from this era were: Vert, Vanitis, Evi and Trandon. First Era -8-10- This was the third and third section of the original ten androids; unlike the other androids. They were designed to be simple hosts for the SNDWVE after the malfunction of Eve. These were the first thin humans that had no human genitila and two were created in a human likeness for their new Hiveminds. The first being George and Eve II. George was the first to be created and has the apperance of a young man, having his memory wiped every thirty years and his job changed. During Pikk'no's game, Eve II was destroyed and George was chosen to become the new hivemind. Second Era These were the first mass produced androids created by many nations across the world of Val; these androids were solely built for combat and began to intercorporate elements that modern Androids would use (such as the power crystal) and these androids were a lot slimmer. Third Era This is the longest era for the Androids; lasting for 110 years until 5623 TIC with the avent of the Fourth Era. These androids are a lot more bulkier but still as slim as the second era; however this reduces their speed by a bit. A few notable Third Era Androids include: Okita Uryuu, Borys Tomasz. Fourth Era This is the most recent era of androids; there isn't much difference between the third and fourth expect the process is a lot more different (such as having the crystal embedded into their chest rather than it sticking out as horns). This is also the era where the Vallum Empire and the Knight's Republic began to personalise their androids from each other. Android Classes Ever since the second era of humanoid androids, there have been an number of android classes that have existed over the years. Goliath Class Android The Goliath Class Androids are the rarest Androids ever crafted, what is known about them is that they are gigantic androids that weren't crafted by humans, but heavily modifed. They are atleast three that are known to exist, although due to classified Vallum documents, there could be more. Apperance Category:Species